happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Yanko Machine
'The Yanko Machine '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Cavity must go to the dentist to check her cavity. Starring *Cavity Featuring *Nutty *Toothy (as a dentist) Appearences *Flaky Plot Cavity is walking through a park, eating bon-bons. She suddenly gets a sugar rush, and twirls in a tornado until she hits a bench. She then holds her head, sighing. She suddenly feels a sharp pain where her cavity is. She then runs in the direction where the dentist's office is. Cavity is now in the waiting room of the dentist's office. She is holding her cavity tooth. Toothy writes down her name on a clipboard. Nutty is then seen next to Cavity. Then, Toothy calls in Flaky, who is nearby Nutty. Flaky cautiously walks into a room. Later, screaming is heard. Flaky then walks out with blood all over her teeth. She then walks out, then falls. This makes Cavity very nervous. Toothy then calls in Nutty. He then walks in, and sits down on a chair. Nutty then wiggles his mouth, scared (a reference to Nuttin But The Tooth). Toothy then walks in with many books, including his dentist book and clipboard. He sets them down, then picks out his dentist book and reads it. Toothy then makes the "OK" sign with four fingers. He then tells Nutty to open up his mouth. He then does as told. Toothy then looks at his dentist book, then sees a rotten brown tooth. He then fails to remove Nutty's tooth. He then accidently injects Nutty's jaw. Toothy then gets out a drill, and starts drilling out the tooth. Unfortunatly, the battery went dead. He became saddened by this, then he gets a new battery and replaces the old battery. He then starts drilling again, but instead he drils a hole through the inside of Nutty's mouth, and through the chair. Failing, Toothy tries a different strategy, a string tied into a loop. He puts the string around the rotten tooth and the other end to the dentist room door. He then pulls, and then the bottom half of Nutty's jaw gets ripped clean off. He then ends up with only a few teeth, including his rotten tooth. The tooth then comes loose on its own. Nutty then walks out of the dentist room. Cavity gives him a kiss, and he makes the "OK" sign with four fingers. Nutty then walks out of the dentist's office. Toothy then calls in Cavity. She walks in with a scared look. Toothy then gets out the same drill that he used for Nutty's rotten tooth. He turns it on, and starts heading for Cavity's cavity tooth. But Cavity keeps on moving her head the opposite direction the drill is. The drill's battery is now dead. Toothy becomes very angry, and heads to his closet, and pulls out a very big dental machine. On the side of it, there's a sign that says: "The Yanko Machine". Toothy turns it on, and Cavity pulls down her ears and makes sounds like a sheep. He controls the machine's puller, and heads for Cavity's cavity tooth. It grabs onto the cavity tooth, and Toothy hits a button that causes the machine to yank on the tooth. It yanked so much, that it tore off Cavity's head. Toothy then calls the next HTF in the waiting room. Moral ''"Brush every tooth well!" Deaths *Cavity is decapitated by "The Yanko Machine". Injuries *Flaky has blood all over her teeth. *Toothy accidently drills a hole in Nutty's throat. *Nutty's bottom jaw gets ripped clean off. Trivia *It is unknown what happened to Flaky and how she got blood all over her teeth. *The scene in the middle of the episode, with Nutty and Toothy, is a remake of the episode Nuttin But The Tooth. *There are numerous notable differences between the Nutty and Toothy scene in this episode and Nuttin But The Tooth, which the scene is based on: #In this episode, Toothy is wearing the full dentist outfit. In Nuttin But The Tooth, he was only wearing the facial clothing. #In Nuttin But The Tooth, Toothy only had one book. In this episode, he has many books. #In Nuttin But The Tooth, ''Toothy did not have a clipboard. #The batteries were green in this episode, but not in ''Nuttin But The Tooth. #The scene with Lumpy was skipped in this episode and replaced with another scene. #Nutty did not walk out of the dentist's room in Nuttin But The Tooth. *Cavity pulling down her ears and making sounds like a sheep is a reference to two episodes from iCarly. *This is Cavity's first appearence. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes